Dictionary
by Animecrow13
Summary: This is not a fic but more of a fic aid. This is a dictionary of words and terms that I use in some of my fics. It's so that I know that you know what I'm talking about.
1. Dictionary Disclaimer

Author's Note:

First off to warn you THIS IS NOT A FANFICTION. This is a dictionary that I put together for my fanfics so that 1) I would like to know what I'm talking about and have something to refer to if I need a reminder, and 2) I also put this together so that all of you could know what I'm talking about without having to do the leg work yourself.

I'm not perfect in any way, shape, or form so the information I place in this odd book/dictionary is about as good as the source I got it from. Which could be a book, internet, or other person (and I know there are other ways and forms of information getting but these are the ones I would be using the most).

I will disclaimer every section I enter and give a short explanation as to where I found it and other inprotant information as needed for the section.

Again this is not a fanfiction it is just a dictionary/help aid for my other fanfics so that I know that you know what I'm talking about.

If you have any questions or commets please e-mail at or review. Although I would prefer an e-mail.

Thanks for your time and I hope you find this useful.


	2. Honorifics Explained

Disclaimer: I do not own the Honorifics just use them in my fics and if the opening seems familiar to anyone who reads manga, it's because to I took the basic outline out of one of the manga's I own. It was the only way I could think of to get an accurate explanation for the honorifics I use in my fics. So please don't shoot me.

**Honorifics Explained**

Throughout many of my fics I will be using Japanese honorifics. For those not familiar with how the Japanese use honorifics, I present this brief overview.

Politeness has always been a critical facet of Japanese culture. Ever since the Feudal era, when Japan was a highly stratified society, use of honorifics – which can be defined as polite speech that indicates relationship of status – has played an essential role in the Japanese language. When addressing someone in Japanese, an honorific usually takes the for of a suffix attached to one's name (example: "Asuna-_san_"), or as a title at the end of one's name or in place of the name itself (example: "Negi-_sensei_," or simply "_Sensei_")

Honorifics can be expressions of respect or endearment. In the context of manga, anime and some people's fics, (such as mine) honorifics give the insight into the nature of the relationship between characters. Here, is a quick guide to some of the honorifics you may encounter in some of my fics.

–_san_: This is the most common honorific, and is equivalent to Mr., Miss, Ms., Mrs., etc. it is the all-purpose honorific and can be used in any situation where politeness is required.

–_sama_: This is one level higher then "–_san._" It is used to confer great respect.

–_dono_: This comes from the word "_tono_," which means "lord." It is an even higher lever then "–_sama_" and confers utmost respect.

–_kun_: This suffix is used at the end of boys' names to express familiarity or endearment. It is also sometimes used by men among friends, or when addressing someone younger or of a lower station.

–_chan_: This is used to express endearment, mostly toward girls. It is also used for little boys, pets, and even among lovers. It gives a sense of childish cuteness.

_Bozu_: This si an informal way to refer to a boy, similar to the English term "kid" or "squirt."

_Sempai_/_senpai_: This title suggests that the addressee is one's senior in a group or organization. It is most often used in a school setting where underclassmen refer to their upperclassmen as "_sempai._" It can also be used in the workplace, such as when a newer employee addresses an employee who has seniority in the sompany.

_Kohai_: This is the opposite of "_sempai_," and is used toward underclassmen in school or newcomers in the workplace. It connotes that the addressee is of lower station.

_Sensei_: Literally meaning "one who has come before," this title is used for teachers, doctors, or masters of any profession or art.

–[blank: Usually forgotten in these lists, but perhaps the most significant difference between Japanese and English. The lack of honorific means that the speaker has permission to address the person in a very intimate way. Usually, only family, spouses, or very close friends have this kind of permission. Known as _yobisute,_ it can be gratifying when someone who has earned the intimacy starts to call one by one's name without an honorific. But when that intimacy hasn't been earned, it can also be very insulting.

–_shi_: Japanese speakers use "-_shi_" instead of "-_san_" when speaking formally about people with whom they are personally unacquainted. For example, newspapers us "-_shi_" when mentioning a person's name, and textbooks add "-_shi_" to almost every historical figure's name.


End file.
